


君之下落

by bdfy



Series: 《泡》短篇再录 (3400398 f/ht) [3]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 二部開始了，因Caa的浪費太厲害了，想把Caa叫來……(;-v-) 從那樣的地方寫的話。Caa再召喚話。開頭幾行是垂在推特上的文章。二部一章之後的設定。包含關於二部或其他主要故事的劇透、真名暴露等。到處捏造。13/16/511





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [君の行方](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500668) by 3400398. 



> 9504027  
> 28P  
> R18  
> 2018年4月20日 19:31

  * 每個人都沉睡的時間。



作為自己的房間使用的工作室中。 悄悄地取出瓶子。 瓶子裡飛舞著藍色的蝴蝶。

「快把我引入你的謎團吧。 」

難過地一邊注視蝴蝶視線一邊脫口而出的願望。

有了一次就會有第二次。 已經被細緻地推敲了的蜘蛛網中的可能性也不能扔掉。 那樣的話，到達的地方是一樣的。

（沒有你的世界，太無聊了）

把瓶子和蝴蝶親嘴了。

彷徨大海。 是擔負魔術協會三大部門一角的組織,不過，很少名字出來。

在北歐的海上彷徨，移動的山脈的形狀，有著移動石棺這個別名。

收到了來自那裡的通訊，Shadow Border的目的地成為了彷徨海。 暫且作為據點，委託了那裡。 如果能補充魔力，從者的召喚也容易。

然後，在還殘留的組織的一角再次召喚的，是他。

詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 是把超過剩武裝多目的棺材，萊因巴赫作為主武裝的Archer，在有的特異點上，夏洛克·福爾摩斯超越的事，把殺死主人的事作為目的與魔神巴爾聯手，象蜘蛛絲一樣地被巡迴了的他的計畫，根據福爾摩斯的我輸了。 那時有緣，他被卡地亞召喚了。

「夏洛克・福爾摩斯」

「哎呀」

對突然明亮地笑的福爾摩斯露出厭惡的莫里亞蒂。 從他的反應來看，現在卡地亞的記憶沒有殘留。

「你先來吧。 」

抓住莫里亞蒂的手臂，進入邊界中。 帶入作為自己的房間使用的工作室，鎖上了。 其他成員只剩下最低限度，與那個生存者面對面。

「喂，福爾摩斯！ 」

在怒目而視的初老男子面前，拿出了瓶子。 裡面飛舞著藍色的蝴蝶。

「我喜歡你。 我以為我們不會再有邂逅」

打開瓶蓋，藍蝴蝶飛出。 那只蝴蝶本來的魔力之下，飛向莫里亞蒂，停留在莫里亞蒂伸出的手指上。 藍色的蝴蝶像融入空氣一樣消失了。

「...... 啊！ 」

藍色蝴蝶。 莫里亞蒂的魔力做成的蝴蝶融入了靈基，流入了應該不知道的知識。 知識，記錄。 當時的自己擁有的記憶。

睜開眼睛，對著僵硬的莫里亞蒂露出柔和的笑容。

「這樣就明白了嗎？ 」

年幼的青年。 至少面對來自好的對方的問題，吐出了氣。 用難以置信的表情。

「福爾摩斯，你覺得現在對我要求太勉強了。 」

即使作為記錄知道，也不能像當時被召喚的時候那樣。 冷淡地拋開,不過，不是聽那個的青年。

「我知道。 所以，我再一次從失去你開始」

縮短距離，拉近，關在手腕中。 莫里亞蒂緊抱著身體，在確認體溫和觸感的福爾摩斯面前，莫里亞蒂沒有動。 不會做出撞飛的事情，也不會在背上轉動手臂。

「教授......」

說出來的單詞。 呼喚的聲音帶著些許甜美，微微搖動著莫里亞蒂的肩膀。 雖然是未知的聲音，但卻是滲透到身體深處的低沉的聲音。

（這是什麼...... ）

身體快要沒有力氣了，嚇了一跳。 凝視著正在看著這邊的翡翠雙眸。

「福爾摩斯，你......」

「嗯？ 我還什麼都沒做呢。 還什麼都沒有」

只是稱呼他為教授而已。 那裡沒有深刻的意義。

凝視著藍色的眼睛，與直視的眼睛相對應。 暫且，互相凝視對方的瞳孔莫里亞蒂轉移臉，推肩離開了身體。

「莫里亞蒂？ 」

「你是我的宿敵。 既不是以上也不是以下。 請不要對我投以那樣的感情」

這樣是不同的。 背過身子，想從房間走出去，就向門走去。 但是，由於放置在桌子上的瓶子掉落的聲音停止了動作。 莫里亞蒂回頭。

「啊，我掉了。 」

故意說著，蹲下後收集玻璃碎片。 摘下手套的手指撿起玻璃碎片。 皮膚斷了，滲出紅色的血。

「你是笨蛋嗎！ 」

蹲下，用手套，輕輕地收集，取福爾摩斯的手。

「這樣放著不管也會堵住的。 」

因為是從者，只要和主人簽約，就會接受魔力供給。 因此，隨著時間的流逝傷口會癒合。 出現時出血停止了。

「這倒是......」

這麼無聊的事的魔力的消費。 這是對主人的負擔。

臉上浮現出苦澀表情的莫里亞蒂表情緩和了。

「你擔心我嗎？ 」

「絕對不是！ 」

斷言沒有那個，站起來取垃圾箱，在那裡放入玻璃碎片的話一邊露出焦躁一邊走出了房間。 聽到門關上的聲音，突然在嘴邊笑。

（現在的你不知道。 但是，作為知識記錄，知道了以前被召喚時的事情。 和我的關係......

很明顯，無論他怎樣否定，都會受到影響。 因為只是切斷手指的動搖而已。

今後只要一點點和他接觸就行了。 一邊認識到他只是在，就已經心神不定。

**73

Shadow Border的內部成為不可思議的構造。 因為空間被歪曲了。

（福爾摩斯...... ）

為了看裡面的構造是怎樣的，走在通道上。 有必要掌握作為據點的場所是怎樣的地方。 但是，思考被他抓住了。

以前被召喚，作為主人的從者活動的事，特別點的事，在卡地亞這個設施中的生活，那個魔力的凝固，蒼的蝴蝶告訴了。 恐怕，正因為預料著再次被召喚，預先生出了載有記錄的蝴蝶吧。

掉進瀑布死了的自己，和掉下去還活著的偵探。 在故事中，他違背了站在正義一邊的偵探以惡勢力無法取勝的規則，在某個特異點上成為了他的夥伴。 因為計畫這樣做能超過他。

（我承認你。 因為只有你到達了我，把我逼到了絕境。 他和我是一樣的。 只是，是惡還是善的區別而已...... ）

即使說討厭他，他的實力也是認可的。 雖然人格有問題，但他的頭腦，推理能力值得稱讚。

無法理解的是，和那樣的對方有著如同戀人般的關係。 擁有肉體關係。

只是記錄。 既然不是記憶，就沒有真實感。 沒有確鑿的證據。 對方知道是這樣，想要回到那時候的關係。 我想回去。 我不想理解那個。

（我討厭他...... ）

像說給他聽一樣，他好幾次都不出聲地重複著。 是宿敵，不是關係好的對方。 所以，別想他了。 應該考慮的是被稱為異聞帶的修剪世界。 據說還有六個。 投身于奪回由於毀滅那些的事被丟失了的泛人類史這樣的戰鬥。

那正是適合自己的東西。 成為毀滅世界的罪惡。 可以說是適合作為惡的自己的工作。 再次被召喚也是理所當然的吧。

（為了老闆。 為此，我被叫了出來。 ）

變成破壞錯誤前進了的世界的罪惡。 作為邪惡的自己能做到的事。

被禁止進入的武器庫。 經過前面，回來的是工作室。 福爾摩斯使用的房間。

（福爾摩斯...... ）

為什麼會回到這裡？ 我明白理由。

（只有你知道的我。 那是為什麼，胸口如此緊繃...... ）

雖然不想考慮，但不能不考慮。 無法用理論來解決的感情。 為了轉移視線，向操舵室走去。

**75

和主人簽訂了從者的合同，從者們回到了座位上。 使其這樣做，也是福爾摩斯的工作之一。 與達芬奇一起Shadow Border的開發和資料的篡改，能拿出靈基圖表的事也是那樣。

作為從者的身體不需要睡眠。 但是，強制停止思考也可以說睡眠是有效的。 如果放開意識，一時性地能放開那個考慮。

但是，作為夢想被展示的東西是無法拋棄的。 無法抹去。

「你留下，我消失了。 我覺得這是理所當然的事情？ 」

我對解除和老闆的合同沒有疑問。 一個又一個英靈從卡地亞離去的現狀。

「怎麼說呢，因為我是壞人。 」

冷笑，嘲笑。 那個表情表示著是惡屬性。

「是啊。 你只是個罪惡」

把對方的身體靠近，緊緊地抱住。 關在手腕中，把臉靠近耳邊。

「但是我不想放開你」

低沉的聲音。 聽到鼓膜直接震動的聲音，肩膀一顫一顫。 抓住手腕的手。

「福爾摩斯，你想讓我為難嗎？ 」

莫里亞蒂露出苦笑。 代替答案親吻嘴唇。

「我看不出有什麼困難，莫里亞蒂」

像低聲私語一樣告知，舌頭在耳朵上爬著，沾濕了裡面。 緊緊地閉上眼睛，發出淫穢的水聲。

「...... 嗯、嗯、啊...... 呵、むず......」

被侵犯耳朵的聲音。 而且不要錯過對方的聲音變甜了。

「你也喜歡吧？ 」

像這樣互相接觸。

呼吸後鬆開臉，手解開脖子上的泰國。 如果從脖子到鎖骨附近把嘴唇掉下去的話，抓住肩膀的手就會充滿力量。

「...... 啊！ 不行，不行。 我已經、已經」

退出是返回座位的時候迫近的手。

「詹姆斯，讓我來幫你吧。 」

仰視對方，咬住脖子。 舔舐滲出的血的舌頭。

「...... 夏洛克」

低地，象阻止對方一樣地叫名字，剝下了。 伸出手，向他伸出停留在指尖的藍色蝴蝶。

「我去，可是要託付給你哦。 」

藍色的蝴蝶停留在福爾摩斯的肩膀上。 飄揚著斗篷，莫里亞蒂轉過身去。

「我不想再見到你。 夏洛克・福爾摩斯。 那隨你便吧」

我無法挽留我走出房間的背影。 我知道這是最後了。

從睡夢中醒來，把手伸向桌子的抽屜。 抽屜裡有做好的藥。 如果使用那個，能忘記這個討厭的感情吧。 只是片刻。

（啊，不行...... ）

因為有他所期望的。 逃藥沒意思。

「莫里亞蒂......」

離開的只有三個月左右。 被召喚近乎奇跡。 跟主人有緣的英靈們的數多，有從那個中他被選，被召喚了的事實。

不同的是，他有新宿的記憶，不是在卡地亞有肉體關係的他。 現在的他，只知道記錄。 作為資訊輸入的記憶沒有伴隨體感的記錄。

有在卡地亞度過的日子，福爾摩斯期盼著他。 我期待著下次再見。 看著他寄存的藍色蝴蝶。

（沒想到重做竟然是庫爾貨啊...... ）

曾經的他在吸入藍色蝴蝶的他身上紮下了根。 之後只要踏上臺階就行。 一點點，把記錄重新刷新到記憶就行了。

即使這樣理解，自己內心的衝動也無濟於事。 將他按住，按照自己的欲望暴露的樣子很有魅力。 正因為知道那個，想觸摸這樣的欲望不停止。

（又不是剛知道做愛的年輕人...... ）

雖然失去了他之後就遠離了這些方面，但這也不是必須的。 從者的肉體接近靈體。 這種人類不需要必要的東西，由魔力創造的暫時的肉體。

他在。 再次出現了。 有一次，他不在了。

「我想要你......」

咯吱咯吱地吃了。

**77

窺視操舵室，馬上出房間。 只是有為了維持這個機器的人員。 偶然，窺視主人使用的房間。

（還沒回來嗎...... ）

調往組織方面。 另外達芬奇、瑪修、新任所長的他也沒有回來。

這個設施內也幾乎到處看了。 沒有別的事要做。 要說有的話，就是面對通過骨頭蝴蝶獲得的記錄嗎？

不想考慮。 我不想觸摸這未知的感情。

腳又回到了空調前。 敲門進去了。

看到進入房間的人物，福爾摩斯瞪大了眼睛。 因為沒想過會回來。

「怎麼了？ 教授

馬上轉換成和平時一樣的表情。

那表情的變化莫里亞蒂握住了拳頭。 把臉轉開。

「怎麼也不做。 只是沒有地方去而已」

把備著的椅子拉過來，與福爾摩斯保持距離坐在椅子上。

「老闆和達芬奇和所長一起出去了。 回來的時候，會飛到下一個異聞帶吧」

莫里亞蒂沉默地聽著說這是到那個為止的短暫的休息這樣的推論的福爾摩斯的話。 沒有改變表情，也沒有反駁什麼。

「莫里亞蒂？ 」

來到這個房間，對什麼都不想說的對方眉頭靠近。 看著遠方，似乎在思考著什麼。

福爾摩斯低沉的聲音。 被叫到名字，把臉轉向對方。

「什麼呢？ 」

掩飾無表情地反問。 希望你別管。 包含著希望你放任不管的意思。

「不，你怎麼看還有六個異聞帶呢？ 」

提出問題。 浮現出自嘲的笑容，似乎是拼命想挽留他的樣子。

莫里亞蒂心裡所想，明白自己所想的，並對這個問題眉頭靠近。

「我想問的是，那不是沒有嗎？ 」

顯而易見的是想繼續對話、想要挽留的意思。 福爾摩斯和以前的『莫里亞蒂』是戀人一樣的關係，所以沒辦法。

這樣想著，心裡很痛。

一想到用厭惡的表情告訴他，就扭曲得知了什麼痛。

「莫里亞蒂」

離開座位縮短距離。 站在坐著的他面前，觸摸了臉頰。

「我本來是打算等著的，我可以自戀嗎？ 」

他似乎在嫉妒只知道過去的記錄的「自己」。 溫柔地笑著。

「...... 啊！ 」

晃動的肩膀。 似乎被看穿了，就連那些語言、視線、觸摸到的手都覺得恐怖。 拍手，放置起立距離。

「住手！ 我不喜歡你！ 」

象否定一樣地提高聲音。 我不想看到這個漩渦中卷著的東西。 不想注意到。

緊緊地說服的淺藍色的瞳孔。 追趕逃跑的他，在房間的牆邊，追逼到角落。

「記錄中的你也是你。 即使只是被那個拖著，我也會想錯過你嗎？ 」

告之接吻。 只是互相親吻，就放下了關閉他的手臂。 好像要說逃就逃吧。

啄食的輕吻。 但是，也有因此而解開的情況。 低著頭，咬著嘴唇。

（所以才討厭呢...... ）

明白者。 無論是現在，還是以前的自己，都通過他的行動和語言來體會到。

脫離了故事的從者們沒有敵對的必要性，互相抱的執著尋求對方。 那個方法不是解決案件和謎題，而是與肉體接觸。

低著頭，抓住下巴，抬起。

「我不會放過你。 我放了兩次手。 第三次對不起」

認真的眼神。 福爾摩斯說的是事實。

「夏洛克......」

故事中也描繪了萊因巴赫的瀑布。 卡地亞的人修復完成伴隨的契約解除。 那些都發生在福爾摩斯的面前。 他目送了。 因為第一次沒有殺作為惡的莫里亞蒂以外方法，能說沒有辦法。

伸出手，像是把對方拉到身後一樣轉動著手臂。

（我總是把你丟下不管...... ）

作為宿敵，我作為邪惡而站著。 第一次是不可避免的，第二次是不同的。 除了老老實實地遵從以外也有什麼方法的可能性高(貴)。

「莫里亞蒂」

「這份感情，不能保證是現在的我。 福爾摩斯，我註定要離開你而逝去。 但是下次，我帶你去吧」

閉上眼睛，伸出嘴唇重疊的嘴唇。 伸出舌頭，互相纏繞。

「嗯...... 嗯、呵......」

對方的體溫。 咽下混合在一起的唾液。 喝不完的液體會流向下巴。．

（我是這麼想的...... ）

（這樣啊。 想這樣嗎...... ）

接觸的粘膜。 ＜咕嘟咕嘟的聲音洩露，貪婪被制止

沒有。

「...... 嗯，啊...... 呼、嗚」

戰戰兢兢地跑過去，在福爾摩斯的背後轉動了的手裡(上)能注入力量，從頭裡頭甘地麻木的感觸。

「教授」

舌尖離開，福爾摩斯那樣稱呼了。

「福爾摩斯，我該怎麼辦才好......」

僅僅是深吻，身體就失去了力量。 支撐那個身體的，是抱著腰的福爾摩斯的手臂。

「是啊。 把你的記錄變成記憶怎麼樣？ 」

想就這樣涉及到行為。

纖弱的肉體。 視線遊移。

我明白他們有肉體關係。 對陷入那個感到恐怖。

「...... 現在的我，什麼都不懂嗎？ 」

「我知道。 溫柔」

搖晃著骨骼的眼睛。 說著讓她安心，緊緊地抱住。

「詹姆斯，請接受我」

在耳邊混雜著熱氣細語的話，從肩膀和嘴裡飛出來的聲音。

「啊......」

脊樑上直起雞皮疙瘩。 明明不知道那個聲音，卻知道。

「夏洛克，你討厭腰疼嗎？ 」

一點點的抵抗。 凝視的眼睛。

輕輕地抱起那個身體，卸下了應該被小睡用放置的d。 折疊式的那個，作為從者是不必要的東西,不過，為了職員也能順路考慮使用被放置。

「這樣的話，多少好一點吧？ 」

脫下莫里亞蒂衣服的指尖。 不要停住讓皮膚暴露的手指，伸出手。

福爾摩斯

抓住那只手，吻一吻手背。 爬上狹窄的床，舔著脖子露出胸口，嘴唇掉落。 用舌頭舔著胸口的裝飾，吸了一口氣。 那個刺激浮起的背。

「啊，嗯」

福爾摩斯知道能發出過敏反應的聲音。 不會改變。

只是吧嗒地發出聲音舐，滴滴答答地舔乳頭的尖，嬌聲提高。 被給予的刺激看起來躊躇,不過，討厭的樣子看不見。

「嗯，嗯，啊...... 啊、呵、一直」

胸作為起點向下肢，向全體蔓延的甜的疼痛。 顫抖的肉體無法停止。 發燒，呼吸紊亂。

沒淹死。 對呼喚名字的莫里亞蒂和善的笑容轉動，使之滑手開始拿熱的下半身。 脫下，將露出的自己包裹在手中。

「啊！ 」

把性器官握在手上的聲音。 濕潤的眼睛映照著福爾摩斯。

「要不要來一次？ 」

從尖端滲出的透明液體。 用指尖擦拭。

「嗯...... 哎，討厭。 你和你......」

剛要說，就哈了一下。 一口氣臉染紅了，福爾摩斯小聲地笑了起來。

「跟我一起好嗎？ 」

爽朗地笑著問。 藍色的眼睛在游泳。 稍微放置時間，與koku點頭的莫里亞蒂。

《莫里亞蒂》

將啄食的吻掉落在嘴唇上，用手指從發熱的陰莖下往屁股孔下爬。 一按，把手指埋到裡面。

「嗯！ 」

對強烈的異物感皺眉。 只是手指侵入了一根，就是這種壓迫感。

「ほ、ずずっ」

腦海中浮現出這樣的疑問。 明明在記錄中被實際擁抱著。

「啊，一點點習慣了。 你現在的肉體，我不知道這個」

被不安和恐怖驅使是當然的事。 儘管腦子裡知道，肉體卻不知道。 這個靈基是新建的。

隨著手指的拔出，裡面會淋濕，發出粘性的聲音。 本來是為了排泄的器官。 從者這種初始的肉體與人類的肉體是不同的。

「嗯...... 唔、唔、啊...... 哈哈」

濕潤的內膜。 勒緊手指的肉壁一點點鬆弛，抽出使之順暢,不過，福爾摩斯在那裡增加手指。 擴大內膜，增加內膜。

「啊，啊...... 啊，奇怪......」

一點一點地從內側象被侵蝕一樣的感覺。 沒有疼痛，對違和感感到困惑。 我也知道這個會變成快樂。 即使沒有體驗過。

「嗯？ 你不奇怪。 讓我覺得奇怪的是我」

看著對方的變化，動著手指。 手指關節彎曲，用力按住腹部觸感不同的一點。

「啊啊啊啊！ 」

腰跳，手指收緊的內膜。 突然勃起的自己放出了白濁液。 明顯是受到前列腺的刺激而達到的。

「啊...... 啊、什、什......」

明明說過一起比較好，卻無緣無故地對烏賊的現狀置信，只是凝視著對方的臉。

「果然沒變啊，你」

這樣也容易迎來絕頂。 這肉體應該是不知道的，但卻有著無法想像的靈敏度。 作為記憶體會到作為記錄得到之前的肉體的事不是使之變化著嗎？

用可憐的眼神看著莫里亞蒂，拔掉了手指。

「我...... 你知道的，我，還是......？ 」

掩埋的手指被拔出，不由得對對方的表情這樣問。 我知道他被轉向了這樣的表情。 不是自己的『自己』看著。

相同而不同。 雖然擁有相同的記憶和記錄，但是同一個人物卻不同。 這種差異變得不明確。

發給後孔的熱。 插入到裡面。

「哇...... 啊，啊」

對慢慢地侵入的熱塊提高聲音，向福爾摩斯伸出手，緊緊地抱住。 融化于熱量與品質的思考。

「啊，啊...... 啊......」

貫穿到深處，緊密結合部。 連接著身體，靜靜地呼吸。 靠近臉碰嘴唇。

「你就是你。 只有你。 只有你。 我所追求的是詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 現在的你也在那之前

我殺了的你也不變。 你就是你。 你吸引了我」

精心周密的計畫。 像蜘蛛絲一樣到處張開，絕對不會忘記好不容易走到的他。 即使沒有明確的證據，但從解開組織此計畫的是他的時候起，就無法否定他執著于此。 可以說解開同樣地造成了的謎，認識逼近的偵探，承認了那個實力之後制定更加的計畫的莫里亞蒂對福爾摩斯也執著。

清楚地被告知了的言詞。 體內能感到脈搏跳動的欲望。 相近端正的臉。

「...... 啊，真的，我討厭你」

透視的翡翠雙眸。 年輕的他的表情只能被稱作帥哥，不知不覺被逼得神魂顛倒，不想讓他知道他是在戀愛，所以才勉強說出來。 頭腦不像其他話那麼靈活。 沉溺在支配這個身體的熱度和喜悅中。

惡言惡語。 不坦率的話臉就會自然地笑。

「你總是這麼說。 」

從莫里亞蒂的口中聽喜歡的單詞本身就很罕見吧。 問了幾次了？ 一直盯著臉，拉著腰，一直伸到裡面。 不要放過對方的表情。 還有讓人討厭的意思。

「嗯...... 啊，哎呀，啊啊」

肉棒嘎吱嘎吱地擦拭內膜，夾住深的地方。 在淺處抓著一點，來來去去去去去去去去回轉身體是強烈的快樂。

「啊，啊...... 日、什麼時候、啊啊...... 啊，哎呀哎呀」

解開全部，暴露了的碧的眼睛看著這邊。 白色的皮膚發紅，寄宿了孕育了熱度的獸的顏色的綠色射穿。 被吃，被揭發。 被喝。

從結合部響起的濕潤的聲音和碰撞的乾燥的聲音。 粗暴的二人的呼吸。 貪婪的野獸之交。

「哇，沙子啊...... 鬱悶、難受、啊...... 啊」

不斷地向襲來的喜悅上揚的嬌聲。 生理性的眼淚傳到臉頰，喘息的口不被關閉，從口端到下巴唾液傳來。

「莫里亞蒂」

被快感玩弄混亂的樣子吹動這邊充分的東西。 呼喚可愛的對方的名字，堵住喘息的口。

「嗯...... 嗯，嗯」

上下都連在一起，熱與快樂融合。 不停地纏繞著舌頭，品味著對方。 —一個人的界線變得曖昧，好像變成了—一個。

咚，你跳的是哪個肉體？ 在裡面和外邊裂開的欲望顯示著這個交錯的結束。

「...... 啊，哈...... 啊」

即使舌尖離開，臉也近在咫尺。 還留有濃厚的快樂餘韻的表情讓人無法移開視線。 互相凝視了多久？ 在腹部深處被膨脹的欲望所束縛。

「嘿！ 」

明明已經達到了一次，卻露出難以置信的表情的莫里亞蒂，微笑著給大家看。

「啊啊，這是好幾個月沒品嘗你了。 在我滿意之前，能和我交往嗎？ 」

「你別開玩笑了！ 」

提高聲音,不過，福爾摩斯應該不聽，再次開始了的律動思考被快樂沖走。

**83


	2. ——心臟·奇跡（軌跡）

從者也應該做夢。 生前，經常看到過去。

（這是我嗎...... ）

把幻靈當作計畫的必要。 也有為了收取計畫的執行和利害一致的事，與魔神聯手了。

為了戰勝福爾摩斯。 為了抹殺卡地亞的老闆。 還有，被分離的特異點的破壞。 執行破壞一個行星的理論。

削減記憶，用為了勝利而選擇的方法得到的東西是善性，那個在自己中產生了『心』。

珍惜主人的心。 感情。 因為有那個，這個計畫才會成功。 但是，被給予的只是罪惡的自己的第一次的感覺福爾摩斯即使能取勝，引導了計畫破產。 殺死主人的事不能實現，行星破壞也以夢幻結束了。

珍惜某人的感情，感覺是甜蜜的，難以割捨的。 如果不知道的話，就會一直做壞事吧。 按照不良的計畫制定計畫，引發事件。

我也知道這樣一來，福爾摩斯就會出現。 如果沒有他的存在，就不存在。 因為這樣做。

「我討厭你」

「是啊。 我把你沉入瀑布底下了」

（這是什麼......？ ）

視頻顯示。 夢。 什麼時候的記錄。

是在卡地亞的設施內，通道遇見了的時候的東西嗎？

「喂教授，你不覺得很有趣嗎？ 只是邪惡的你，在那條街上知道了正義的味道，並被召喚到這裡」

「...... 你想說什麼？

「很簡單。 我和你，在這裡沒有互相殺害的必要。 即使是宿敵，也不想讓主人傷心吧？ 」

用平靜的表情告訴的對方緊緊地瞪著。

「即使這樣，我也不想和你搞好關係」

「怎麼樣」

抓住手腕，拉近的手。 剛想被關在胳膊裡，就在最近距離的臉。 被整潔的福爾摩斯的臉就在眼前，一瞬間，被他迷住了。

「我追著你，你也有意識地提醒了我。 不用特意露面就好了」

「好煩！ 」

並不是想把這些過去的事情說出來，而是扯開對方的身體，近距離的臉更加靠近。

「喂，教授。 你和我的本質是一樣的。 我想知道你」

與被告知的話語重疊的嘴唇。

（就這樣，我跟你有了關係嗎...... ）

對對方的執著。 擁有相同的頭腦卻被分為善與惡，存在著。 因此成為了宿敵。

互相認可對方。 所以才害怕的。 於是，在那個瀑布發生的事情就此結束。

（沒有必要是敵人。 雖然覺得討厭你，不順眼，但還是沒把你推開。 沒能遠離。 不可能會。 ）

知道體諒交換了契約的從者的主人的身姿。 我怎麼能做出讓那個老闆哭出來的事情呢？

並且，偵探是被期望的存在。 即使不做任何事，只要罪惡就在那裡，就會繼續存在下去吧。 但是，自己卻不同。 因為是為了殺死夏洛克·福爾摩斯這個存在而被製作了的反派角色。

經過新宿這個地方，得到了的感情。 心。 它帶來了福爾摩斯無法推開、無法拒絕的現象。 因為他只是個壞蛋，所以沾了他手就完了。 結束了。

被他碰撞的感情。 不知道的感覺。 惡不能成為善。 一點點的善性，知道了的味，把從他被給予的東西變成喜悅。

（我為什麼能看到這樣的東西......？ ）

事到如今，雖說知道自己所知道的不是自己，但也不能成為「自己」。

「你留下，我消失了。 我覺得這是理所當然的事情？ 」

我對解除和老闆的合同沒有疑問。 一個又一個英靈從卡地亞離去的現狀。

「怎麼說呢，因為我是壞人。 」

冷笑，嘲笑。 這是當然的結果。 早晚會這樣。

「是啊。 你只是個罪惡」

拉近身體，抱緊的手臂。 他的臉靠近耳邊。

「但是我不想放開你」

低沉的聲音。 聽到鼓膜直接震動的聲音，肩膀一顫一顫。 抓住對方胳膊的手。

「福爾摩斯，你想讓我為難嗎？ 」

臉上露出苦笑。 但歸來的卻是落在嘴唇上的吻。

「我看不出有什麼困難，莫里亞蒂」

像細語一樣被告知的聲音。 舌頭在耳朵上爬著，弄濕了裡面。 緊緊地閉上了眼睛。

「...... 嗯、嗯、啊...... 呵、むず......」

被侵犯耳朵的聲音。 而且會感到不舒服。

「你也喜歡吧？ 」

呼吸後鬆開臉，手解開脖子上的泰國。 抓住從脖子鎖骨附近掉下嘴唇的對方的肩膀的手。

「...... 啊！ 不行，不行。 我已經、已經」

快到退座的時候了。 撕下來的手。

「詹姆斯，讓我來幫你吧。 」

仰望這邊的翡翠的眼神。 他咬住脖子。 舔舐滲出的血的舌頭。

「...... 夏洛克」

低低地叫住他似的名字，剝下了他的名字。 伸出手，向他伸出停留在指尖的藍色蝴蝶。

「我去，可是要託付給你哦。 」

藍色的蝴蝶停留在福爾摩斯的肩膀上。 飄揚著斗篷，莫里亞蒂轉過身去。

「我不想再見到你。 夏洛克・福爾摩斯。 那隨你便吧」

從房間出去。

這是最後了。 再也不要這樣玩笑了。 自己就是罪惡。 只有壞。

「喜歡你，愛的記憶也不錯」

沒有愛過誰。 沒有向誰好意，一起過的事。 一切都是為了計畫而必要的，避免了浪費時間。

用魔力生成的藍色蝴蝶。 一隻翩翩飛舞的蝴蝶停留在伸出的手指上。

「但是，如果，還會被召喚的話......」

像現在的我一樣，請接受他。

親吻藍色的蝴蝶，那只蝴蝶消失了。

「詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 你是我，我只是你。 他所想的我也是你。 是的，這是你的」

本應是夢的，過去的「自己」會直率地看到自己。 把淡藍色的眼睛筆直地轉過來。 然後，擦肩而過。 不，融入了自己的心中。

「啊......」

淚水滴滴答答地落在臉頰上。 無法停止溢出的眼淚。

（這樣啊。 我...... ）

為了告訴他，我回到了他所在的世界。 算了也算出了低的可能性。

（夏洛克・福爾摩斯。 我想愛你...... ）

**87

「莫里亞蒂」

呼喚的聲音中浮現出意識。 睜開眼睛看到莫里亞蒂，臉上浮現出相連的笑容。

「你做了相當殘酷的噩夢嗎？ 」

指尖溫柔地拭去眼淚。

閉上眼睛，重新看對方的臉。 被拆掉的衣服，沒被組套的劉海。

「你這樣做的話，帥哥就被糟蹋了。 」

就這點而言，原本就持有的外表並不令人遺憾。 討厭的―什麼時候都想說。

眼睛睜開了看那個發言是不是很意外的雙眼。 突然嘴角露出了柔和的笑容。

「被你表揚心情很好」

「沒有表揚你！ 」

立即否定，哈，呼氣。 我抬起上身，抱住了坐在旁邊的他。

福爾摩斯

呼喚著名字，溫柔地笑著。

「教授......？ 」

不明白什麼吹斷了，露出那樣的表情的理由，凝固。 在看似幼稚的表情面前，她笑著奪走了嘴唇。 只是碰觸的吻。

「什麼樣的心境變化呢？ 」

「就算只是一點心血來潮」

與其說是不可思議，還不如說是快樂的對方那樣反擊，離開了身體。 看著那樣的表情的變化也覺得快樂的自己稍微一邊吃驚。

「夏洛克」

詹姆斯

如果叫名字，就會叫回來。 剝落的眼睛是平靜的。 突然，害羞之情超出了我的臉紅。 抓住被子，低著頭藏起來。

「你不覺得這樣的對話就像戀人一樣嗎？ 」

看到他把臉埋在被子裡的樣子，我突然笑著說，他摸到了銀色的頭髮。 讓指尖纏繞。

即使不說也認為是那樣，變得看不見對方的臉。 讓我認識到他看穿的言行又是那樣的。

「...... 為什麼我會喜歡上你這樣的男人呢？ 」

用側目說著，嘟噥著。

看起來高興的臉笑，此次福爾摩斯抱緊莫里亞蒂的身體。

「那一定是......」

因為你和我相遇了。

為了證明這一點，我們又接吻了。

**88


	3. ——那只手

達芬奇進入了電算室，Shadow Border進入了運算。 為了飛向下一個異聞帶。

在操舵室裡(上)職員和福爾摩斯的身姿。 沒有主人和瑪修的身姿。 最低限度的人數和莫里亞蒂等候著。

（剩下的六個修剪世界，ネ...... ）

有目標的指標。 襲擊卡地亞的設施的時候在的兩個人物。 在俄羅斯也有兩人給我們帶路。 雖然只能認為是被誘導著，但是隨著時間的流逝，我們必須去破壞原本應該沒有的世界。

切換為自動駕駛，在時間中潛航。 這樣一來，這間屋子各自為了休息，暫時只剩下福爾摩斯了。 在那個場合莫里亞蒂也殘留著。

「教授」

回頭看身後，臉被呼喚的聲音抬起了頭。 在稍微遠的地方靠著牆,不過，向對方轉動眼。

「什麼呢？ 」

「不，因為是你，所以才想出下一個對策的吧？ 」

從者的肉體即使不需要睡眠和休息，繼續活動也是可能的。 被問了一下，往對方方向走去。

「雪橇啊，對吧。 因為老闆是為了你。 如果是壞事的話，就輪到我出場了」

明朗，開朗。 因為是惡屬性，實際幹壞事的莫里亞蒂能說。

「這種事情是你比較適合的。 很可靠」

揮灑能招呼天真無邪的笑容。 我被那個吸引住了視線。 蒼白的蝴蝶在飛舞，即使那樣也快樂地笑著。

咳嗽了一聲。 讓自己冷靜下來之後改變了話題。

「你到底抓住了這個異聞帶到哪裡去了？ 不，不說也罷＼不過還是預料中的好」

「恐怕正如你所預料的那樣吧。 我還在找缺了的塊。 在俄羅斯把握全貌之前需要時間」

不管怎麼說，如果不把推測準確地掌握的話，就無法說出來。 避免講述可能發生的不確定因素。

點燃取出的管子，把管子放在嘴邊，吐出白煙。 陰暗的表情不能對主人說成是壞的，沒有說出來，就把他送出去了。

「...... 我回來之前已經聽老闆說了，也從達芬奇那裡得到了資料。 你做了你力所能及的事。 到此為止。 結果那個世界消失了。 撤銷」

冷靜地回話。 不是安慰對方，只是告訴事實而已。

主人、瑪修、工作人員們沒有歸宿，只有把剩下的修剪世界丟失，才能夠回到原本應該被取回的世界。 在那之前，至少還有六次必須破壞那個世界。

善良的老闆染指惡行。 即便如此，心也不會染上邪惡吧。 我們只能相信活過來的，已經取回的世界是正確的，向前進。 即使知道做的事是壞的。

「我將竭盡所能地想辦法。 但是，下手的是我和你，從者。 這次，把我召喚出來固然很好，但是那邊也會傳喚吧？ 如果能成為戰鬥力的從者就好了」

「不管被召喚的物件如何，你都毫不猶豫地納入計畫。 那個能不能用，跟你沒關係」

在看似樂於推敲邪惡計畫的莫里亞蒂面前，福爾摩斯淡然斷言。 正因為彼此都非常瞭解，所以才有了對話。

「夏洛克，不要放開我的手」

坦率地凝視著對方的臉告訴對方的話。

「當然不會放開。 你也不要放開我的手」

真摯的目光轉向真摯的目光，像被吸引一樣地互相碰觸了嘴唇。 只是碰觸的吻。

在這裡，那個竭盡全力。 在達芬奇目光周到的現狀下想做些什麼，指的是被她看見。

「莫里亞蒂，你怎麼辦？ 」

晚上的時間段。 大家安靜睡覺的時間。

「你有監視那個嗎？ 」

「現在是自動航行。 如果有什麼事，她會想辦法的」

「你說，你知道你在看嗎？ 」

「我覺得已經晚了」

正如偵探的笑語在室內迴響的聲音。

「你們的關係我早就知道了。 怎麼用休息時間，我都不說。 但是，你們放任不管的話，不知道會做什麼呢。 讓我來監視你吧？ 」

對心情好的福爾摩斯，從莫里亞蒂的臉血的氣吸引。

「很久以前，就......？ 」

這種說法似乎也知道卡地亞當時在設施裡的關係。

「啊，聽說是通過資料知道的。 因為那時候不是我呢」

聽到別人強詞奪理的話，不由得低下了頭。

「福爾摩斯......」

「嗯？ 怎麼了？ 」

「在到達下一個異聞帶之前，禁止性交」

「誒......」

響徹室內的少女的笑聲。

「嘛，好吧。 」

為了掩飾動搖，嘴裡叼著煙斗。 吐白煙的福爾摩斯的表情很陰暗。

「關於你。 一定會變得無法忍受」

「因為不是你，所以沒有那個。 」

這位是上了年紀的老人。 說著性欲也相應地減退著，離開了房間。 即使出來，這個邊界中，去的地方只有與福爾摩斯的自己的房間化做的工作室。

（反正兩三天。 那樣的話，總會有辦法的）

這樣想著，向工房邁進了腳步。

**91

新的土地。 世界。

在修訂世界裡做的事是固定的。

「那麼，我們走吧」

背著棺材，邁出腳步。

為了取回全部的戰鬥。 即使染上惡魔，也希望取回。

（三次，為了不失去而不離開。 那只手）

**92


	4. 【月亮的另一半】

無意識地在找。 被吸引的東西有ga的自己的一半破碎應該說的存在。 光明與黑暗。 相對而言是不可或缺的存在。 在互相呼喚的同時，在不同的道路上追尋著平行線吧。

從者。 乙太被編織了的魔力被構築了的肉體。

與人類不同，吃飯和睡眠是不必要的，但是為了減輕魔力的消耗，和人一樣行動的情況也不少。

靜靜地走進他的房間。

碰到了睡著的青年的黑髮。 撫摸，放開指尖。

（我被你迷住了。 決不會贏，所以想贏。 ）

對於我們制定了細緻的計畫而做出的謎團，他將用真人版本進行挑戰。 那個看起來已經很開心了。

如果沒有他，就不可能成為英靈吧。 邪惡沒有正義就無法成立。 恐怕，他已經一個人了......。

轉過身子，想要邁出腳步走出去，但挽住的手。 正在抓住斗篷。

「要回去了嗎？ 」

背後的疑問使肩膀一顫。

「莫里亞蒂」

叫名字的聲音甜蜜。

「福爾摩斯，你知道嗎......？ 」

什麼也不用說，也能明白。

相對於背對著中間，不要放開布料，挺起上身。

「那麼？ 我終於能和你在一起了。 教授，請呆在這裡」

認真的聲音。 雖然頭腦中明白不能回頭，但莫里亞蒂回頭看了看。 筆直的翡翠的眼睛。 清澈的顏色。

「......」

正義沒有邪惡就無法成立。 但是，這不是那麼回事。 不是那樣的前提的話。

「因為我被你吸引了」

他對我微笑柔和。

「...... 你只是因為吃藥而頭腦不正常而已。 我和你只是互相追逐。 只不過是宿敵」

推開本來，面向這樣的表情不是好的對方，轉身了。

不許碰。 不可交際。 作為敵人，不允許偏離這個框架。

從床上下來，轉到莫里亞蒂面前的福爾摩斯。 如果睜開眼睛看快速的運動，被互相接觸的嘴唇。 一瞬間，不知道發生了什麼。

帶著天真無邪的笑容開口。

「現在的我們是脫離故事框架的存在。 我和你結合，即使得出結局，也不會有人責備」

反面和正面。 互相注意到了。

「喂，我的碎片」

莫里亞蒂笑著說，莫里亞蒂沒有拒絕抱緊他的臂膀。 把手臂轉到對方的背上。

「啊。 我的半身」

即使置之不理，如果他這麼說也太晚了。

這次不管從哪裡，都互相接吻。

這裡是脫離故事舞臺的世界。 擁有同樣的契約主，現世。 我們曾經死過一次。

（互相吸引，你和我。 已經、停不下來了...... ）

碰觸到了。 我承認了。

「夏洛克」

如果叫那個名字，被引導到床上，被推倒在床單上。 年輕人的表情看起來很開心。

詹姆斯

成為一個吧。

在耳邊被告知了的低的聲音點了點頭。

即使分離，卻馬上能感覺到身旁是怎麼回事呢？

「啊，是嗎......」

因為在深處融合了。 因為已經結合了。

（你幫我）

被漂白的世界。 取回人理的戰鬥。

在視野的邊緣看見了藍色的蝴蝶，我感覺到。


End file.
